Talk:Cotton Purse (Alexandrite)
Got 2 of these today while farming for Usukane 35 feet. Both dropped of the NM. He only spawned twice so it was 100% for us. We got 9 alexandrite in both of the coinpurses. --Veloxe 03:23, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Just got two coinpurses from Salvage, one gave 9 and the other gave 20! thanopstru 04:29, 9 September 2008 (UTC) That's a lot better than the average of ~5 Alexandrite per run that I've been hearing about before the update. Has anyone killed a boss since the update? I'm assuming at this point that they drop 1 ore multiple linen coinpurses 100%. Still, 30,000 alexandrite is going to be a mission. From these two testimonials, the current average is ~25 alexandrite per run, that's still 1,200 Salvage runs, or 3.3 years of daily salvage runs, and that's provided only one person in your salvage group upgrades their weapon. We can only wait and see I guess, but hopefully the bosses drop no less than 5 linen coinpurses, and they can be used to get 1-200 alexandrite... okay that's a bit extreme, but with 30,000 alexandrite needed, I'd like to see an average of at least 100 alexandrite per run, that's still 300 runs needed for one person to upgrade mythic, which is over a year of salvage for a very dedicated group to unlock one weapon. Even that I think is too low... how fast could you unlock a relic doing 2 funded dynamis runs a week and putting all currency towards one weapon? Surely much faster than a year. Come on SE, you've done some great things with this update, this is the one shitty thing you still have to fix. Let's see the number of alexandrites needed dropped to at least 10k, or increase the average alexandrite drop rate to about 300 a run. Surely this should take about the same amount of time to collect as it would to get balrahn's eyepatch from Einherjar. And don't forget that that's an individual points system, not something that has to be shared between all members. --Blazza 17:12, 9 September 2008 (UTC) I know that, apparently, there has been another coinpurse found in the dats that's basically like a larger version (possibly containing multiple stacks?). I figure it would probably drop off chariots or something. Plus the amount that they drop of gears has been greatly increased as well. --Veloxe 03:17, 10 September 2008 (UTC) I didn't make it very clear, but I did mention the Linen Coin Purse --Blazza 04:27, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Edited out the "100% drop from salvage nm's." Did Silver Sea's last night, killed Dekka, Gyroscopic Gear, and Gyroscopic Gears, and only 1 coinpurse dropped. --Ramtrill OK, then perhaps it's not a 100% drop then; I've seen it drop from every Salvage NM I've fought. I put the drop note back in the page, but got rid of the 100% part. --Malizia 21:15, 12 September 2008 (UTC) Can confirm not 100% drop. Got two cottons tonight, 17 and 12. Got 117 in total with Linen Pouch from LAC. Crimsonclear157 04:52, 10 March 2009 (UTC)